Masquerade
by Amandafly
Summary: 1st story.... What will happen when the perfect revenge turns into the perfect romance. Expected to be steamy in later chapters. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything... not even Draco... he is one fine hunny**

**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: **

Harry awoke with a start; slowly he began to take in his surroundings. Ron was already awake sitting on his four-poster bed scribbling away on a piece of parchment, but wasn't the reason for him waking. Nor was he the reason behind the tightly knotted feeling within his stomach. His eyes instinctively, it seems, drawn to the quidditch calendar hanging above his bed.

'Valentines Day' he breathed.

This explained the knotted feeling in his stomach, his last having ended with his date crying her eyes out. Then his own eyes spied the small gift box on his dresser, this time he thought to himself was going to be different. This time everything was going to go according to plan.

* * *

Meanwhile… 

Hermione's dreams for the last three weeks had been plagued by only one man. Unfortunately she hadn't yet been able to discover his identity and he remained an illusive figure. Something or someone rather would always disturb her.

The man had the most distinctive appearance, but she couldn't quite figure it out. He wore a long black clock that fitted the contours of his body and the material flowed around his ankles with ease. His hair gleamed in the moonlight. She wore a sparkling crème gown with a dark green trim and plunging neckline. As if sensing her presence, he would begin to turn… the moment of discovery would draw closer and closer and… Harry would enter pulling her away from the beautiful stranger. By the time she would free herself from Harry's grip to look back, the stranger would be gone as if by magic. The dream always left her feeling flustered and annoyed. If only Harry would leave her be for just one night.

She sighed and resigned herself to the fact that further sleep just wasn't possible and she arose out of bed. She then made her way to the bathroom to wake herself before descending downstairs. Upon entering the bathroom she saw Ginny chatting to Parvati. Noticing Hermione's arrival, Ginny smiled,

'Happy valentines Day!' she squealed throwing herself on Hermione.

Damn morning people thought Hermione and slowly Ginny's words sank in, registering conscious thought within her brain and her already weak smile vanished.

'Great just what I needed' mumbled Hermione sarcastically, but was interrupted by Ginny.

'So how many cards do you expect to get Hermione?'

At the mention of this her heart sank further into its pit of shame, but she simply stated,

'None if I'm lucky. I'm not really into Valentines Day much. To me it's just another Thursday that will bring more homework to do.'

Ginny and Parvati exchanged slightly worried glances but let the comment pass with no judgment call.

'So who are you going to take to the Masquerade Ball Parvati?' Ginny asked, quickly trying to change the subject.

'Oh I'm not sure, possible… no that would never happen in my wildest dreams. I was more thinking… oh honestly I just don't know!' she replied throwing her hands up in the air in mock defeat.

'You don't ask the guy, they ask you! Don't you girls know anything' said a young girl entering the bathroom. Hermione rolled her eyes at this statement. The young girl noticed this and said 'It's more romantic that way and you know it. I bet you loved it when Krum asked you last time.'

Hermione simply shrugged her shoulders.

'Oh would you look at the time, we better get down to the Great Hall and fast, the owls will be arriving any moment.' Ginny said grabbing the other two and the three of them ran out the door giggling with glee.

Hermione took her time changing and stopped at the notice board for a moment. There it was the notice for the next ball. It read:

**Attention All Students!**

The Masquerade Ball will be

held on the 24th February at

7pm sharp all must attend

bring your partners

Hermione smiled to herself, it was she who'd made it all possible. Only she'd forgotten one small thing, this time there was no Victor Krum to ask her. If only she'd had a better reputation at Hogwarts. If only she wasn't such a bookworm, a know it all and worse ugly then maybe she'd stand a chance. She was (as she thought) all these things and she'd have to face the fact that she was doomed.

'Hermione' called Ron who was waiting by the door with Harry, 'are you coming to breakfast?'

Hermione placed a fake smile on her lips and followed the two boys down to the Great Hall.

* * *

Slytherin Common Room… 

'Come on Malfoy! Hurry up!' shouted Blaise.

'I'm coming, keep your shirt on! Malfoy called down to him. With a cheeky wide grin, Blaise said to Pansy,

'Who do you think will get the most cards this year?'

'Draco offcourse, what else would you expect! He gets all the girls affections' she replied looking in a dreamy manner up at Malfoy.

'Including yours' said in a bitter tone and Blaise chuckled to himself. Upon arriving on the first floor Malfoy said, 'Oh well better not keep the love-struck puppies waiting.' They exited their common room

At the entrance to the Great Hall the trio paused and upon seeing all the pink, red and white Valentines Day decorations that floated above tables and lined the walls, Hermione's heart and face plummeted. She thought to herself; I can't take this… not now.

'Well, well, well. Look who we have here.' There was no second guessing who that sarcastic drawling voice belonged to. Harry, Ron and Hermione turned around to see Malfoy flanked by his followers Crabbe (left), Goyle (right) and Pansy hanging from his arm. 'Weaselby and Potter… a pathetic pair. Did you two lovers send each other a card?' snickers arose from his group. Ron turned bright shade of red and Hermione instinctively threw an arm across Harry's chest knowing his reaction before he'd even moved a muscle. Harry gave Hermione a knowing glance and with Ron they began to turn around and walk away.

'Oh and Mud blood, how many cards have you received this year?'said Malfoy smirkingand he and the others began to laugh. Hermione's eyes began to water and Harry spun around to face Malfoy brandishing his wand at the same time.

'Why you…' he began but Hermione cut him off by grabbing him again and saying or almost spitting.

'Don't Harry, that piece of scum isn't worth the life his mother gave him.'

Malfoy instantly stopped laughing. Crabbe and Goyle clenched their fists in rage and Pansy wore an even sourer look upon her face (if it's possible). I wonder if she's that feisty in bed pondered Malfoy and he set off in the opposite direction, shouting to the others.

'I'll be back in a minute; you guys go ahead without me.'

* * *

hey guys this is my first attempt at one of these so any advice is welcomed. 

this format will change the whole thing isn't so choppy and stop starty. plz review


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: omg Draco is hooooooooot! but he still isn't mine yet**

**

* * *

CHAPTER 2:**

'Why didn't you let Harry hex him Hermione?' Ron queried.

'Just leave it ok. One day that scum will learn his lesson and I didn't wan to get anyone expelled on my account. It wasn't worth the chance.'

'But…'

'Ron leave it! Let's just find our seats shall we.' Harry said silencing both Hermione and Ron. Just as they found their seats the owls arrived.

'Perfect timing I'd say' said Ron.

'Oh no please don't tell me that the bag Hedwig is carrying isn't all for me!' Harry pleaded. Hedwig landed on the table followed by another two owls.

'Ok mate, I won't say there'll all for you… but they are all addressed to you' said Ron laughing at the pained expression on Harry's face. Ever since Voldemorts destruction by the Order over the holidays, Harry had once again come under the ever watching eye of the wider wizarding population, the result being an amazing influx of attention.

'Wow! Harry that's unbelievable mate' yelled Dean attracting the attention of the other houses tables as well as their own and presently laughter filled the halls and his fellow Gryffindor boys began to crowd around ad sort his mail for him. The last of the owls had gone leaving Hermione dedgectedly staring up at the enchanted ceiling. As she got up to leave both Ron and Harry roughly pushed a letter into her hand and she smiled inwardly at her two friend's thoughtful gestures. She put the letters into her satchel and headed off to her first class of the day, potions with the Slytherns in the dungeons. Harry and Ron entered the classroom not long before Professor Snape arrived and they took their usual seats either side of Hermione. Ten minutes into the lesson Ron's unnerving egar looks and Harry's piercing green eyed gaze that hadn't left her since they had arrived, Hermione finally snapped.

'What on earth's wrong with you two today?' she asked angrily.

'Have you read the letter I gave you?' both the boys asked her in unison. Both egarly awaited Hermione's answer but their eyes were fixed on one another as if silently battling.

'Well if only looks could kill, why the two of you would…' but Hermione was never able to finish her statement as a loud knock at the dungeon door instantly stopped all in their tracks.

'What is it?' bellowed Professor Snape, and a small boy in first year nervously made his way towards him producing a letter. 'Very well, you may go' and the boy sped off at the speed of a Nimbus 2005. 'Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger, Professor Dumbledor wishes to see you in his office immediately. Take your things with you, you won't be returning this lesson.' Both students rose from their seats and began to make their way silently to his office. Upon arriving at the stone gargoyle jumped aside and they ascended the stair to his office door.

'Come in, come in' Professor Dumbledor cried just as Hermione raised her fist to knock on the large wooden door. 'Please be seated' then holding out a large bowl of treats he said 'Clinkers?' both Malfoy and Hermione accepted his offer and he retreated behind his desk.

'Well I assume you both know why I've called you. The ball is coming along as scheduled I assume.' Upon receiving looks from both Hermione nodded and he continued once again. 'Well I've called you here today with some good news… as you are this years Head Boy and Head Girl it's only fit you should have separate living areas to the majority of students within close proximity of one another so that any correspondence between the two of you is easier.' Both Hermione and Malfoy were eying the Professor intently but also sending each other nervous glances that the other never quite caught. 'Yes, yes I'd like to inform you that your new rooms are completed. I am only sorry they weren't completed upon your arrival this year. Shall we go and see your new rooms?' Both students simply nodded and followed him out of his office.

* * *

i know only a small chap but it's late and i'll do another tomorrow if i get the time

goodnight R&R Please


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: oh ok harry is ok looking but i bet draco is better in the sack... just so we're clear i don't own them at all. my birthday is comming up but hint hint nudge nudge

* * *

**

CHAPTER 3:

They arrived on the 5th floor and stopped in front of a large picture frame containing all four house emblems and the word unity.

'Freedom and unity' said Dumbledore, and the picture frame swung aside revealing Hermione and Malfoy's new common room.

'Wow' breathed Hermione. The large common room contained a large maroon sofa and lounge around a glowing fireplace covered with many cushions, a large study table and much to her delight a small library full of books she had never before read. Malfoy walked straight passed her non-pulsed by his magnificent surroundings and continued up the marble grand ballroom style staircase and turned to his right at the landing. Forgetting himself for a moment, he yelled down to Hermione,

'Check out your room. I never thought I'd say this but Hogwarts has pulled out all the stops with this one.' At this point Professor Dumbledore slowly exited the room smiling broadly to himself. Hermione in all the excitement and sprinted up the stairs and once at the landing turned left. A plaque above the door read "Hermione Granger HOGWARTS HEADGIRL" taking a breath she opened the door. What she saw almost made her cry out with joy and succeeded in taking her breath away. There was a large king sized four poster bed with oversized pillows and a maroon bedspread with gold trimming and thin gold thread work throughout. The walls were the same design, maroon with an intricate golden borderline one-third of the way up. There was a massive walk-in wardrobe and al of her things had already been moved up to the room and was awaiting her to place them where she wished. After investigating her room's layout she ran full pelt at the bed and flung herself on it sighing 'home sweet home'. She heard a loud thump in the other room and remembered that Malfoy was in the other room. She made her way slowly to his room. She paused at the door reading the silver plaque that read "Draco Malfoy HOGWARTS HEAD BOY". Draco came to the door with a very childish expression on his face and saw Hermione reading the plaque,

'That's in case we forget our names or what school we go to…' and with that he broke out in a fit of laughter. Hermione simply stood there wearing a shocked expression and managed to push past him and see his room. It was an exact mirror image of her room, but instead of the gold and maroon colour scheme his room's colours were silver and dark green. Malfoy noticed another door and opened it up.

'Wow I thought I'd seen it all! Hogwarts has really gone all out on us it seems.' Hermione walked over to him and walked into a very large bathroom. The tiles were white and everything had a gold trim to it. There was a large shower and a small swimming pool sized bath tub with many different golden taps. There was a large mirror in the centre of the room with two basins, his and her style. There was another door directly opposite the door they had just come through and Malfoy opened it also and walked into Hermione's room.

'Well that answers that question' he said.

'What question?'

'We have to share this bathroom.'

'Well that's odd. I have to share not only a common room with you but also a bathroom! Oh the day's just getting better and better.'

'Hey don't look at me I'm not that happy about this little arrangement either. I can't believe they expect a Malfoy to live like this!' Malfoy found himself thinking that it would prove to be an interesting experience and not for the first time that even though she was a mudblood, her body had become somewhat desirable over the holidays. He was awoken out of his day dream with Hermione fuming.

'Oh no you poor, poor thing. Is this just too much for you is it?' Hermione said sarcastically and with that remark left hanging in the air she walked out of the bathroom slamming the door and began to unpack her things. When she had finished unpacking it was almost time for lunch and she slowly walked down to lunch. When she arrived at the Great Hall she saw Harry and Ron talking wildly to each other, almost as if they were fighting over something. They both looked up at her at the same time and Harry blushed whilst Ron turned bright red and they waved at her. She wondered to herself what had gotten into those two lately and smiled back at them. When she was seated they both asked what Dumbledore ad wanted and she told them all about her new sleeping arrangements, minus the bit about sharing a bathroom with Malfoy, she knew that, that would cause a major uproar among her two friends. When lunch was almost over Ginny came over to her and whispered into her ear for her to come up to the Gryffindor common room immediately. Ginny took off and Hermione said goodbye to Harry and Ron and followed after Ginny silently to the common room.

'Ginny what's going on?' asked Hermione once they were safely inside.

'Well this owl arrived for you just before lunch today.'

'What is it?'

'Hermione is a letter from your secret admirer' Hermione continued to stare blankly at Ginny, 'It's a Valentines Day card!' she said throwing her arms in the air.

'Oh they must have the wrong person' stammered Hermione.

'Nope it's definitely for you' and she handed the letter to Hermione and she stood there staring at it for some time. 'Aren't you going to read it Hermione?'

'I can't' said Hermione shakily. 'Do you think you could read it for me?'

'Sure… _To my dearest Hermione, you are the most beautiful creature my eyes have ever beheld. Your smiles light up my day and every time I see you, my heart melts and all I want to do is take you in my arms. I want to be with you now and forever. It's taken me a long time to work up the courage to ask you this… will you do me the honour of attending the ball with me? Love always, forever yours_'

'Ginny who sent it?'

'That's the beautiful mystery of it. I just don't know… but isn't it romantic'

'I wont do it?' said Hermione. Ginny's smile faded slightly.

'Oh but you must! I knew you wouldn't want to do it that's why I've already sent them a reply saying you'd love to.

'You did what!' screamed Hermione.

'Ok don't get angry with me, but you never do anything where you have to take a chance. You've got to be daring for once in your life and this is a perfect opportunity to do so.' Before Hermione was able to utter a sound in retaliation to Ginny's comment a large glowing silver owl soared through the window. Ginny grabbed the letter from it before Hermione was able to grab it for herself, and the owl took off.

'Hermione,' started Ginny, 'no need to thank me but I just got you a date to the ball!'

* * *

ok i'm really starting to wonder if there is any point continuing this story not one review yet... depressing come on guys giv a girl a hand anything will do even if it's 'i read your story' look i even wrote it for you so all you have to do is copy press the review button and paste. but i'm a trooper so i'm gonna keep at it i guess. hope u all had a great christmas oh and it's my birthday on the 9th of janurary. bring on 18 woooooooooooooooooooooo! can't wait to go clubbing :) 


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: this will be the last one i write coz frankly i'm sick of them... and i've resided myself to the fact that i do not and will not own the entitlements to harry potter or Draco :.(

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 4:**

Hermione left the Gryffindor common room, not knowing how to feel. Ginny said she should feel stoked at the fact that I guy had asked her so romantically, but something was eating away at the back of her mind and she couldn't quite put a finger on it. Looking at her watch and realising if she didn't hurry she'd be late for class; she broke off into a run towards her common room to collect her books. As she turned the corner she ran smack bang into Malfoy. She almost fell, but at the last second Malfoy reached out a hand and caught her.

'Thank you' she said breathlessly, and began rushing around crazily trying to gather her books.

'I wasn't going to ask… but what are you doing?' asked Malfoy lounging on the sofa trying to contain his laughter.

'Getting to class just like you should be doing, or are you too good for classes now?' said Hermione agitatedly. This time Malfoy couldn't contain his laughter. Hermione spun around to face him.

'What are you laughing at?' she asked.

'It's Thursday…' he replied.

'Malfoy…' she interrupted, 'if there's something you're not telling me then so help you when I find out what it is. Out with it!' she said placing her hands on her hips and tapping her foot loudly.

'Ok, ok' he said still laughing, 'little miss know it all, we have a spare now, Head's privilege.'

A shocked 'Oh' was all that she could manage as she dropped her books onto the floor and sank into the sofa opposite Malfoy. Malfoy who hadn't seen the head girl in such a state before asked,

'Are you ok…? You look a tad frazzled'.

Hermione looked up at him with her large hazel eyes and asked him,

'What would you care?'

He shrugged as if to say I don't and went upstairs to his room. Just before the end of her spare Hermione heard a soft knock at the door, she looked up from her books towards the door and heard the knock again this time a little louder then before. She got up, smoothed her robe and answered the door.

'Harry, what are you doing here?' asked Hermione.

'I needed to talk to you' he replied entering the heads common room.

'Ok but aren't you meant to be in class now?'

'No I have a spare now too, and it's taken me ages to work up the courage to talk to you about this' said Harry. Hermione stared at him blankly.

'You know whatever it is I'll always be there for you right. And since when does brave Mr Harry potter become shy with me?' said Hermione raising a brow at him.

'Since now' he muttered not loud enough for Hermione to hear and ran a hand through his already messy black hair. 'Look do you mind if we sit down?' Harry asked and Hermione shook her head and Harry slowly moved them over to the sofa. He took both of her hands in his when they were seated and smiled weakly at her.

'Hermione…' he began, 'we've been best friends for the last seven years, seven wonderful years. In this time I've admired your strength, courage, inelegance and your beauty. You've been my rock through everything that happened in this time and you've helped me face many demons both physical and mental. You've seen me at t and worst as I have seen you at yours' Harry paused for a second to catch his breath and Hermione noticed how sweaty his hands had become.

'Harry… where are you going with this?' Hermione was quietened by Harry placing a finger to her lips.

'Hermione we've shared such a rich history together and I want to share an even richer future with you. I don't exactly know what all of this means but I do know I'd love to spend the ball in your company… will you go to the ball with me?

'Harry I…' began Hermione but she was interrupted by a loud banging from the door.

'Hermione! Open up, I know you're in there!' shouted Ron. Harry groaned loudly laying his head back on the sofa in dismay. Ron continued to know heavily at the door.

'Hermione!' called Ron.

'Hermione will you get that for god's sake!' yelled Malfoy yelled from upstairs.

Hermione ran quickly to the door and opened it. Before Ron had been asked in he stood in the doorway and began talking.

'Hermione I think you know by now how I feel about you. I'm not leaving you till last this time. You're going to the ball with me.'

By this time Malfoy had come downstairs to see what all the commotion was about.

'Look Ronald you don't tell someone that they're going to the ball with you, you ask them and Harry that was really sweet of you. Both of you I'm sorry you're my best friends and yes I do love you both… but I'm already going with somebody else.

Harry jumped to his feet and Ron turned bright red his face full of anger.

'Right well I'm sorry to have bothered you Hermione I'll be going now I think. If you change your mind you know where you can find me' said Harry as he left the room saddened.

Ron was still standing in the doorway face as read as a beetroot. 'Who is it?' he demanded.

'I don't know Ronald' said Hermione.

'What do you mean you don't know?' he asked anger rising.

'Ronald, he's a mystery even to me'.

Hermione turned away from and tried to block out his angry yells.

'Look at me!' Ron yelled advancing on her.

She turned in time to see Ron approaching her hand raised. He was only a metre away and beginning to bring his hand down, but Hermione couldn't move, her legs seemed to be frozen on the spot she was standing. Out of nowhere, Malfoy grabbed Ron's arm and said aggressively,

'I wouldn't do that if I were you!'

Ron's eyes fell on Malfoy's other hand which was holding a wand at Ron's face. Ron pulled his arm from Malfoy's grip and stormed out the door. When he had finally left, Hermione slumped onto the sofa and began crying and shaking uncontrollably. Malfoy didn't know quite what to do, so he grabbed a box of tissues and handed them to her.

'Thank you' she said to him after she had calmed down enough to speak. He took this as his due to leave and rose from his chair.

'Why did you do it?' she asked her eyes all puffy, red and tearstained almost masking the puzzled expression on her face.

'Nobody has the right to hit a woman. I've seen my mother have it done to her many a time by father. I wasn't able to stop the abuse then… but I'm older and wiser now.

'I'm so sorry' said Hermione shakily.

'I don't want your pity' he replied roughly and began to leave.

'Thank you… for everything' she said quietly and when he turned to acknowledge her she noticed that his usually stormy grey eyes were now a stormy blue colour.

* * *

**finally i actually tried to update this last night but for some reason it wouldn't let me oh well here it is hope u like it... please R&R**


End file.
